Two and a half Duelists
by genesis 48
Summary: A X-over between my favorite anime, Yu-Gi-Oh! and my favorite TV show, Two and a half Men! A polarshipping story. Rated T for the usual dirty humor 2 1/2 Men is known for. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, 2 1/2 Men, or "Turn It On Again" by Genesis.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this because it came to me in my sub-conscious and I seemed compelled to make it happen. Enjoy and feel free to give feedback!

* * *

It was another beautiful evening in Domino, Japan. Joey Wheeler, one of the elite and top Duel Monsters duelists, was in one place he usually wasn't. He was sitting on the edge of the docks at the city's harbor, alone. After his best friend, Yugi, had put the spirit of his Millennium Puzzle to rest, Joey had gone on a personal journey to find Mai Valentine. He felt he needed to settle the issues with her, and hopefully, try to confess his love for her. Joey, however, was unsuccessful in trying to find Mai; he had searched all of Japan, and there was no trace of her. He was starting to lose hope. He had already spoken to his friends about this, yet they all said to let Mai come back to him.

But Joey was afraid of that idea. The last time he let Mai go, she ended up turning evil, and nearly destroyed him and their relationship. Joey did not want that to happen again, and he needed someone else to talk with: a person he could trust and had known more than his friends. Then, Joey thought of the very person. "Of course," he said to himself. "Why didn't I think of him before? I've got to call him, and while I'm gone, I could try to find Mai again!" With that zeal, Joey ran home to put his plan into motion.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Pacific, in the suburban hilly region of Los Angeles known as Malibu, Charlie Harper was relaxing on the sundeck of his beach house. For the most part, Charlie lived in a bachelor's paradise, doing one-night stands while earning royalty pay from his children's songs. But then, four years ago, Charlie's nearly forgotten younger brother, Alan, was booted out of his own house. Charlie invited Alan to stay with him until Alan could find a place of his own. Yet, four years had flown by, Alan was still here, having gone through not one, but two divorces. His son Jake, who visited every weekend, was now in junior high.

Just then, Alan walked onto the deck, a phone in his hand. "Charlie, there's a phone call for you."

"Who is it?"

"I'm not sure. He says he's calling from Japan."

"Maybe it's a Japanese kid's show wanting me to write a theme song," Charlie said as he took the phone. Alan stayed to listen.

"Hello? Yes, this is he. Joey who? Oh, Joey right! How are you doing? I know we haven't talked for a while. Yeah, oh really? Sure come on down. In fact, a tournament will be starting soon. Okay, Wednesday at 11:30? I can do that. Great, I'll see you then! Bye!"

Alan gave a questioning look. "Who was that," he asked.

"Have I ever told you about my distant nephew, Joey Wheeler?"

"No, but the name rings a bell."

"It should. Joey's a professional Duel Monsters duelist."

"Hold it! The famous Joey Wheeler that my son idolizes is your distant nephew?!"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you another time. Anyway, Joey is coming on Wednesday to visit!"


	2. Chapter 2

Back in Japan, the gang that had endured so much together would be one person short for a while. Joey was saying his goodbyes to all his friends. He took Yugi aside and said, "Don't worry, pal. I'll be back soon."

"I know you will, Joey. Good luck trying to find Mai."

"Thanks, Yugi." The two best friends shared a last hug, and Joey walked into the airport. As he proceeded through security, and made his way to the gate, he sent a mental message.

'Mai, I hope you can hear me; I just want to see you again. I love you so much, but if you don't love me back, I'll understand.'

At that moment, Joey's flight to Los Angeles began boarding. 'Here I come, Uncle Charlie.'

* * *

On Wednesday, Charlie stood inside the front lobby of the Los Angeles International Airport, eagerly awaiting his distant nephew. Alan was at work, and Jake was at his mother's. He had not seen Joey for so long, so he brought a picture he found in a recent magazine article. Just then, Charlie a noticeably dirty-blond haired kid pass through security, wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt and blue denim jacket, and sneakers.

"Joey, is that you?"

"Uncle Charlie," the kid replied. The two met each other and shared a handshake and a hug.

"It's been so long since we've seen each other, Joey. I'm really happy you came."

"So am I. So where is the rest of your family?"

"My brother, Alan, he's at work. And your distant cousin, Jake, he's at his mother's house. What do you say we get some lunch, and head to my beach house?"

"That sounds terrific, Uncle Charlie."

The night after Joey left Japan, Yugi was at his home, thinking of his best friend. Yugi marveled at the fact that Joey was so caring about others, and still had deep feelings for Mai after all they went through. Still, as positive as Yugi could be sometimes, three months had passed since the KC Grand Prix, and nobody had heard from Mai. Yugi was starting to lose hope. Just then, a knock came at the door. Yugi ran down from his room to answer it. What he then saw shocked him beyond belief: there in the doorway, was the beautiful figure that was Mai Valentine!

"Oh, Yugi! I'm so happy to see you again," Mai exclaimed as she hugged her old friend and rival.

"It's great to see you too, Mai. What have you been up to?"

"Well, ever since the Orichalcos dilemma ended, I've been trying to better myself as a person, and becoming the duelist I was before. I didn't want to come back to you guys until I felt I had changed for the better."

"That's wonderful, Mai. I'm proud of you."

Mai nodded and then said, "I actually came by to see if Joey was here. There is so much I want to talk about and clear up with him."

Yugi's face fell slightly. "I'm sorry, Mai, but Joey isn't here. And even if I told you where he lives, it probably would not help you."

"Why, where is he?"

"Joey went back to California to visit his uncle in LA, take part in duel monsters tournament there, and try to find you."

Mai could hardly believe her ears at Joey's last reason for going back to America. He wanted to find her just as much as she wanted to find him. She realized what she had to. She quickly gave Yugi a kiss on his cheek and thanked him, then began heading out the door.

"Where are going, Mai?"

"To California; I have to tell Joey that-I love him!"

Yugi watched Mai take off with her confidence. He cracked a smile and thought to himself, 'Boy is Joey going to be in for a surprise.'

* * *

Back at the Harper home, night had fallen. Joey had met Alan, and answered many questions Alan had about duel monsters. Joey said he would sleep on the couch in the living room. At about 1am, Joey woke up from a dream. To no surprise, it was about Mai. Joey had occasionally been having these dreams since he and the gang returned home from Egypt. He knew Mai was free from the Orichalcos spell, so he never had any bad dreams about her. She always looked so beautiful and happy in his subconscious, but every time Joey awoke from the dream, the thought of never again seeing Mai haunted him. He got up to get some water from kitchen. When he finished, he noticed his uncle out on the deck. Joey walked out to join him. Charlie looked at his distant nephew.

"Have a bad dream, Joey?"

"No, it was good. It was when I woke up when I felt bad. Listen, Uncle Charlie, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"What is that?"

"I know how you live your life with women; Alan explained it to me earlier. And I have no problem with that. But you're the only person I could ever trust enough to talk about what I have going on with a girl."

"Okay. So what is going on with this girl?"

"Not much recently. And that's the worst part. Things have happened between us, things that nearly destroyed us and our relationship. And I think that because of those things, she doesn't want to be with me anymore."

Charlie sensed that Joey did not really want to talk about the bad things, so he didn't press the issue. Instead, he shifted to the lighter things.

"Could you tell me about her," Charlie asked Joey. Joey cracked a dreamy-like smile.

"Well, her name is Mai. She is about as tall as me, she's duelist like me, and she is so beautiful. Her blonde hair shines like gold, her eyes are a deep amethyst color, and her skin has a light tan glow."

"From how you just described Mai, I can safely say you're in love with her, Joey."

"I know I am. And I have a feeling destiny intended for us to be together."

"Well, I don't know how helpful I can be, Joey. But what I can tell you is this: don't ever give up until you find her. And when you do, think of the most romantic gesture you have ever imposed on her and do it again. Then tell her you love her."

Joey thought about this for a moment, and then nodded. "Thanks, Uncle Charlie. This really helped. You're a wise man."

Charlie flashed a grin. "I know. Good night, Joey."

"Good night, Uncle Charlie."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Joey awoke to the sound of a washing machine. He got up and saw a middle-aged large woman staring at him.

"Great googly mooglies! Joey Wheeler, the Duel Monsters pro is in one of my client's houses. You one of Charlie's new poker buddies?"

"No, I'm Charlie's distant nephew, in town for a tournament."

"Yeah right. And I'm his overweight fiancée who cleans houses and runs a methane lab to help Charlie make ends meet."

Charlie then chimed in. "He's serious, Berta. Good morning, Joey. How do you feel about cinnamon buns and eggs for breakfast? Their pretty much all I can cook."

"Yeah," Berta interrupted. "The only time I saw Charlie use the stove was to light a cigar."

Joey couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Later that night, Charlie, Alan, and Joey sat outside on the deck, sifting through Joey's deck. Joey was busy explaining the many different cards to Alan, while Charlie looked through the rare cards of Joey's deck. Alan changed the subject of discussion for a moment.

"You know, Joey, my son Jake will come by tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be speechless when he meets you. You're his favorite duelist."

Joey seemed pleasantly surprised. "That's pretty cool. I usually hang with my best friend, Yugi, and he usually is everyone's favorite. It's neat that someone worships me for a change."

"Hey Alan," Charlie chimed in. "Don't you have that Chiropractic Association meeting tomorrow?"

"Oh, crud! You're right; I won't be here when Jake arrives!"

"And I'll be gone by then; I don't want to miss happy hour at Pavlov's. Wait, Joey, would you stay here when Jake's mom drops him off?"

Joey smiled and said, "Anything to help you guys."

* * *

"Trust me, Jake. Almost nothing worthwhile can come from playing that card game."

Judith was busy lecturing her son about how she thought Duel Monsters was a mind-numbing card game that could lead to gambling problems; and eventually, could lead Jake to turn out like his uncle. Despite all her rambling, she still signed up Jake to be an entry in the California State Championship Tournament. All this was happening as they walked up to the front door of Charlie's house.

"Mom, you shouldn't believe everything you read. You need to talk to an expert on Duel Monsters," Jake said to his mom as she rang the doorbell.

"Well, what kind of expert," Judith demanded. Just then, the door opened and Jake's mouth did the same. "How about him?" he asked.

Judith turned and did not recognize the famous elite duelist in front of her. "Who are you, young man?"

The kid cracked a smile and said, "The name's Joey Wheeler, world-class Duel Monsters duelist."

Judith now understood. "So you're the kid who my son looks up to. Let me ask you: is Duel Monsters really helpful to kids like Jake?"

"Absolutely; it's a lot better than Jake running around with a street gang, and if he participates in the right tournaments, he can be awarded scholarships for his efforts. He can travel the world and meet many new people."

"I see. And why are you in Charlie Harper's house?"

"Oh, I'm his very distant nephew. And before you ask, Charlie went to Pavlov's so he wouldn't miss happy hour, and Alan had to go to a Chiropractic Association meeting of some kind. But don't worry; I can watch Jake until they come back."

"Are you sure you can handle Jake?"

"It's alright, ma'am. I have a little sister; I'm used to taking care of kids younger than me."

"Alright then. Jake, you have a good time."

"I will, mom. See you later."

Once Judith left, Joey and Jake began their expected fun. Jake also had a ton of questions for Joey, about his dueling deck, his friends and fellow duelists, and his biggest rivals.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Pavlov's Bar, Charlie was enjoying his bourbon and watching the steady stream of people come in. Usually on Fridays, he would try to find a girl to sleep with, get hammered, and not remember a thing. But tonight, he was planning on heading back to his home early. He wanted to spend time with both his nephews.

He was now about to pay his tab and leave, when someone walked in that caught Charlie's attention. That someone was an incredibly attractive young woman. There was something about her Charlie could not comprehend. He had never seen her before, but her physical appearance made her look familiar. She was tall, had blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, and bright violet eyes. She was wearing a white lace-up camisole underneath a purple vest-jacket. Long, white fingerless gloves covered her arms. A purple mini-skirt hugged her waist and high-heeled black leather boots on her feet. Strapped to her left thigh was a black case, which resembled Joey's card deck holder that he had holstered to his belt.

'Wait a minute,' Charlie thought to himself. 'Long shiny blonde hair, amethyst eyes, a lightly-tanned skin complexion…it's Mai! Chimmichonga, she's incredible! No wonder Joey fell for this girl. What should I do? Think, dumb ass!'

Mai sat two seats down from Charlie. He carefully watched her from the corner of his eye. 'I know, I'll tell her about Jake, how he wants to be a duelist, and get her to meet us at the house. Then, Joey will finally see his girl!'

Charlie slowly approached Mai and pretended to look awestruck. "Uh…excuse me, but are you, Mai Valentine, the Duel Monsters pro?"

Mai turned and smiled smugly. "Why, yes I am. And if you plan on asking me out on a date, you can forget it."

"Oh no, not at all. It's just, I have a nephew who is really into Duel Monsters, and he talks about the professionals all the time. I'm Charlie Harper. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I suppose."

Charlie began to explain to Mai about how Jake loved Duel Monsters, how he was an entry for the tournament, and that he was still rather unsure of himself. Then Charlie made a bold move: "Would you mind coming over to my beach house and talking with Jake? It shouldn't take very long, and he would love it if you gave him some advice."

Mai considered this for a moment, and then smiled. "Why not? I actually came here to find someone, but a tournament sounds great, too. I'll just follow you home."

"That's perfect. I'll wait for you until you're ready."


	4. Chapter 4

Soon, Mai was ready to go. She followed Charlie's Mercedes back to his home. Before they went in, Charlie explained he wanted to surprise "The J-Man" as he called him. Mai acknowledged that and waited by the front door.

Charlie ran into the living room where Joey and Jake were watching an Anaheim Ducks hockey game. "Joey, someone's here to see you," Charlie said excitedly.

"Who is it, a fan club for me?"

"Even better, come on!"

Joey got up off the couch, and followed Charlie to the front door. "If there isn't an insanely beautiful woman behind that door, you're in deep crud, Uncle Charlie."

"Oh, but this isn't just an insanely beautiful woman; this is…" Charlie opened the door.

"…the great Mai Valentine herself!"

Both Joey and Mai stood across from each other, their mouths agape, and wide eyes gazing into the other. Charlie stood between them with a smile and said, "Well, I'll let you two go onto the deck and catch up. Now, I'm gonna go get hammered."

Charlie went back to the kitchen; Alan at the table going over some paperwork from his office. "Hey, who's that hot girl out on the deck with Joey," Alan piped up.

"That is Joey's once lost, but now found love, Mai Valentine. She's another duelist like Joey."

"What," Jake yelled. "Now Mai Valentine is here? That's incredible!" He ran to the glass door that led to the deck and looked outside. "Man, she is even hotter in person."

"Wow; you know, I never considered women as duelists, but that's just me. What are they talking about?"

"Well, long story short, Mai and Joey have had a few problems in their relationship and I got them together so they could sort it out."

"Is that so? You know, that's not like you, Charlie. Normally, I'd expect you to tell Joey to screw his relationship and limit himself to drunken one-night stands like you."

"Alan, Joey is my very distant nephew that I hardly ever see. I want to set a good example to him. Now keep quiet; I want to hear what they're saying out there."

* * *

Outside on the deck, Joey and Mai both seemed so afraid to make the first move. They kept exchanging glances and looking back at the ocean. Finally, Mai broke the silence.

"It's great to see you again, Joey. There's…so much I want to say. But I don't know how to start."

"I get the feeling. But I think I should go first. By saying that, I'm sorry. I wasn't the friend you deserved. The time when you needed me the most, I wasn't there. I feel like I've done you wrong, Mai. I lied to you about our friendship at Battle City, I couldn't save you from the Shadowrealm, and I let you go off alone because I thought that's what you wanted, when it actually was the last thing you cared for."

Mai stood there silently all the while, listening to Joey's apology. He turned away from her and quietly said, "I thought that you felt that I hated you for what you did. But believe me when I say this, Mai." He turned back to face Mai. "I made a promise to stand by you, no matter what; and it's a promise I will always keep."

"Joey, first off, I had a small feeling you were lying to me at Battle City; you and I have always been stubborn. Secondly, I know about how you nearly died trying to save me when you dueled Marik. And I wouldn't have left you guys if I wasn't so afraid of my own feelings."

Joey could see tears forming in Mai's eyes. "And you were right. I thought you did hate me for taking your soul, for throwing away the only real friends I ever had for power. For dissing you guys and taking my anger out on you personally. And it hurts me to say this, Joey, but…you _should_ hate me for what I did."

Mai collapsed on one of the deck chairs and hid her crying face behind her hands. She didn't want Joey to see her so weak and vulnerable like this. Joey pulled up another chair across from her and sat down. "Mai, look at me," he said as kindly as he could.

Mai lowered her hands and gazed at Joey with her tear-ridden eyes. Joey then took Mai's hands into his. "Mai, I could never hate you. You may have an attitude when you need it, but I know underneath that tough shell is a kind and caring heart. You are a good person, Mai. I've seen it for myself many a time. And I forgive you for what you did."

Mai's eyes widened and she continued to stare at Joey, ignoring the fresh tears streaming out. "How can say that, Joey? How can you possibly forgive me for doing such a terrible thing?!"

It was now that Joey took his Uncle Charlie's advice. He reached over, took Mai's face into his hands, and in a tone only she could hear, he said, "It's because I love you."

Mai's memory flashed back to the last time this happened. She was dueling Marik at Battle City. She was chained to that Sacred Stone, about to become a sacrifice for the Winged Dragon of Ra. She was so weak, that she could barely lift up her head. Then she heard Joey's voice, she felt his hands on her face, and how gentle he was with her. And for that moment, her fear and confusion disappeared. Now, her mind flashed back to the present. Joey, still cradling her head in his hands, said quietly, "I've loved you ever since I first saw you on that boat to Duelist Kingdom. I'm not asking you to love me back, Mai. I just wanted you to know."

Mai felt a wave of happiness and relief wash over her. Joey had seemed to grow up so fast since they first met. And somehow, she had wanted to hear Joey say those three great words. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Joey was caught off-guard, but returned the hug.

"I love you too, Joey," Mai whimpered happily.

The two stayed like this for a moment, and then drew back. Then Joey asked, "Mai, do you have anywhere to stay? I'm sure my uncle wouldn't mind."

"I'd actually love to, Joey. To be honest, I still occasionally have nightmares about the Shadowrealm, and having you near would certainly make me feel safer."

"Well, let's go ask."

Joey and Mai went back inside and both asked Charlie if Mai could stay. Charlie approved, as did Alan. And Jake was so ecstatic about the, now two, professional duelists in his home that he gave up his room for them to sleep in. Mai went out to her car, got her brown overnight sack, and both she and Joey went toward Jake's room. But just as they turned to say good night, Jake said to them, "Just remember: the walls are thin, and I'm impressionable." Both Mai and Joey blushed at this, and Charlie and Alan exchanged laughs. Everyone said their good-nights, and for the first time in a long while, Mai felt she could sleep soundly with no nightmares. She now had someone who loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Jake awoke to the sound of his dad making breakfast. "Good morning, buddy. The pancakes are just about ready. Your Uncle Charlie told me that Joey's a pretty big eater like you. I hope I can keep up with both of you guys."

"Good morning, y'all. Something smells great in here."

"Hey, Joey; you're just in time. I'm making Jake's favorite silver dollar pancakes. Pull up a chair."

Just then, Berta walked in for her usual morning cleaning session. She had a questioning look on her face. "Zippy, did Charlie bring another woman over for another one-night stand?"

"No, that I know of. Why?"

"There's a blue Ford Mustang convertible in his driveway, and not every broad can afford to drive something like that."

"That would be mine," came a smug female voice.

Everyone turned to the doorway to see that Mai was up.

"Hot damn! First Joey Wheeler shows up here, now Mai Valentine! Is this Duel Monsters weekend at Charlie's?"

"How do you know so much about Joey and I," Mai questioned.

"I watch a lot a TV. Frankly I find the game more entertaining to watch than play. Nice chatting with you, I have to go get the woman-mounter out of bed to change his sheets. And," Berta turned to Jake. "I also have clean up MC Skid Mark's bathroom."

Mai sat beside Joey and cast a look a Berta as she walked into the other room. "What's her problem?"

"Uh, just FYI, Mai. Berta is not someone you want to get on their bad side," Alan piped up.

"Yeah," Joey added. "Charlie told me that Berta is woman who has been known to lift that kitchen stove with one hand, in order to beat a mouse to death with the other."

Mai's eyes went wide with surprise, and then Charlie walked in; he looked a little irritated, but fully awake. "Berta just barraged me with questions about if this was Duel Monsters weekend at my place."

"Well, in a way it is, Charlie," Alan said as he served food to his son and Charlie's guests. "That State Championship Tournament is starting up this afternoon. Mai actually managed to file a last minute entry, so we have a big day ahead of us."

Then Berta came back in, obviously frustrated, and quipped, "Hey! I don't know what kind of sick, twisted party Jake had in his bedroom last night, but I, sure as hell, ain't cleaning it up!"

As soon as Berta went into the laundry room, Charlie, Alan, and Jake all cast quirked eyebrows at Joey and Mai, who both blushed furiously. Charlie then gave a sly smile and said, "Well, what do know? Like uncle, like nephew."

* * *

After breakfast and very awkward conversation with Joey and Mai, everyone at the Harper house rode to The Honda Center Arena in Anaheim, where the big tourney was to be held. Alan and Charlie wished everyone luck, and both Joey and Mai gave last minute pointers to Jake. Then, they all went their separate ways. Charlie and Alan walked to some good seats and got ready to watch. "Hey," Alan asked his brother. "You Jake can be really good at this game?"

"Absolutely; I mean he's got two experts tutoring him on how to play the game good, this could be a birth of a career right here. Plus, he could find a girlfriend who's also a duelist, like how Joey met Mai."

Joey was dueling first, so Mai and Jake sat in the viewing area for duelists. "So what exactly happened last night?" Jake asked before the duel got underway.

"Jake, you're 14, you shouldn't know what Joey and I do together," Mai said firmly.

"Hey, it's my room and I have a right to know what other people do in it."

Mai sighed heavily. She knew Jake was right about that. "Well, if you must know, I had a bit of a nightmare last night, and when Joey started comforting me, I guess we got a little passionate."

"So, did he get any?"

"Excuse me," Mai stammered, while she blushed a deep red.

"Berta refused to clean my sheets, and I had to do it myself. I think the honest thing would be to agree with me, since I already know the answer."

Mai, who was still blushing, simply nodded.

The day of dueling went terrific. Joey, Mai, and Jake all advanced to the next round. Mai confided with Joey that Jake had a good idea about what had happened the night before, so they both agreed to slow it down. What actually happened was that Mai tossed and turned in her nightmare, but she did not want to try to explain it to Jake. This next night, she hoped, would be a little more peaceful.

The duels progressed over the next few days. The tourney would end on Friday, with a celebratory concert/party on Saturday. What surprised everyone was that Jake was moving up the through the rounds. Even though his opponents grew tougher, he responded accordingly. Jake finally fell to his opponent in the semi-final round. But he was honored as the top-placing rookie duelist in the tourney, and was promised a good reward for his efforts.

Now, the final duel was about to commence. Strangely, the two people who did not really come to California to duel, but to find each other, were about to duel each other for the California State Title. Joey and Mai were to duel each other Late Friday, which had now arrived. Before they split up to go to their respective entry tunnels, Mai pulled Joey aside.

"Joey, I want to be clear with you about something. I've never beaten you in a fair duel. Just because you're my boyfriend now, that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you. And I expect you to duel me the same way; hit me with everything you've got. All right?" Mai held out her hand. Joey looked up and clasped it. He then flashed his trademark goofy grin.

"You'd better watch out, because I'll be coming hard."

As Joey and Mai entered the playing field, Charlie, Alan, and Jake were watching from their seats. Alan turned to his brother. "You think either of them will hold back?"

"Of course not, Dad," Jake piped up. "In Duel Monsters, it doesn't matter if you love your opponent or you hate their guts; you duel like your ass is on the line!"

Charlie nodded. "I agree with Jake. I just hope Joey and Mai don't have any hard feelings for each other afterwards."

* * *

The duel between Joey and Mai was electric and tense. Neither duelist held back; it was theirs to lose, and theirs to win. In the end, one of them just did not have the top end "oomph" to pull off the victory. The duel ended with one of them kneeling on the ground, the other standing.

"The winner of the California State Duel Monsters Tournament is Mai Valentine," bellowed the PA announcer as the crowd roared. Mai acknowledged the crowd, and then walked over to Joey. She knew he was in shock from losing, since he had been on a winning streak in other tournaments he had been a part of. She stood over him and quietly asked, "Joey, do you need a hand?"

Joey looked up at Mai. Her left hand was held out, and she had the most beautiful and caring look on her face. 'She looks just like from the time in my dream during Battle City,' Joey thought. He took Mai's hand, and stood up in front of her.

"Thank you," he answered. Then Joey did something he felt he would never have enough courage to do: he kissed Mai Valentine. So many times before, Joey had tried to tell Mai how much he cared and loved her, but he was always too nervous, since she was always so calm and cool. And to Joey's surprise, Mai kissed him back. Everyone in the crowd gave "awwwws" and cheers to the couple. Charlie gazed down at his distant nephew with pride.


	6. Chapter 6

Afterwards, the Harpers, along with Joey and Mai, were walking out of the Honda Center and were getting ready to head home. Then Jake heard someone call his name. He turned to see his mother running to him.

"Jake honey, I'm so proud of you! I saw how far you went and so did Herb. Do you want to go out with me and Herb to celebrate your effort?"

Jake turned to his father. "Is that alright, Dad?"

"Sure, I have no problem; we were going to take you back home anyway tonight. Just go get your stuff out of the car." Jake nodded, retrieved his things, said his good-byes, and lastly thanked Joey and Mai for everything they did for him. "I'll see you guys tomorrow for the concert," Jake called as he got into his mother's car.

The next afternoon, The Harpers, Joey, and Mai arrived at one of the large parks in Los Angeles for the Tournament's After Party/Concert. Joey actually had a surprise for everyone. He asked Jake and Charlie to follow them behind the stage. Both Mai and Alan exchanged looks and shrugged at each other. Neither one of them knew what Joey had planned.

A few hours later, just before sunset, Joey took Charlie and Jake back behind the stage. The MC for the event, California Governor Arnold Schwarzenegger, announced, "Everyone, thank you for being part of this tournament. Before this event is over, one impromptu band will perform the final song for tonight. Again, thank you and good night!" He walked off the stage and the lights dimmed. Then there came the sound of a guitar playing a repeated note. Mai and Alan looked for the source and saw that it was Jake! He then came in with a bass pedal on the same repeating note. A black drummer in the back kept steady beat on his kit. Then came a voice yelling, "1, 2, 3, 4!" A man who was revealed to be Charlie began playing on the keyboards, along with a figure that began on lead guitar. The song really kicked in and the guitarist was revealed; it was Joey! He stepped up to the lead microphone and began singing:

"All I need is a TV show, that and the radio,  
down on my luck again, down on my luck again!

I can show you, I can show you,  
some of the people in my life!  
I can show you, I can show you,  
some of the people in my life!

It's driving me mad; it's just another way of passing the day!

I….I….get so lonely when she's not there!

I…I…I!"

Mai and Alan cheered and exchanged smiles. The people they were close to were playing great. Joey went into the second verse:

"You're just another face I know from a TV show,  
I have known you for so very long, you feel like a friend!  
Could you do anything for me? Can I touch you for a while?  
Can I meet you on another day, when we will fly away?!

I can show you, I can show you,  
some of the people in my life!  
I can show you, I can show you,  
some of the people in my life!

It's driving me mad; it's just another way of passing the day!

I….I….get so lonely when she's not there!

I…I…I! Turn it on!

Turn it on, turn it on, turn it on again!

Turn it on, turn it on, turn it on again!

Turn it on, turn it on, turn it on again!"

Joey slowed the song down and quieted it as well. He then, as he continued strumming his guitar, spoke, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, we've come to the end of our evening together."

Everyone sighed in disappointment. Joey simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "What more do you want, blood?! But anyway, we'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight, taking part in the tourney, and we hope you had a great time!"

The crowd roared in approval, and Joey continued. "Now before we go, we're going give all the opportunity to show your appreciation and give your love, to the fabulous musicians who played this song tonight just for you! First, on my right, your left, from Sherwood Oaks, CA, on rhythm guitar and bass, give your love to Mr. Jake Harper!"

Jake bowed, saluted the crowd, and played a quick jive on his guitar.

"And back there on the drums, he has played with Frank Zappa, Weather Report, and Genesis, from Baltimore, MD; give your love to Mr. Chester Thompson!"

After Chester gave his thanks, Joey spoke up again: "And on my left, your right, from Malibu, CA, looking very sharp tonight in his signature bowling shirt, give your love to Mr. Charlie Harper!" Charlie nodded to the crowd and then turned to Joey and nodded at him.

Joey acknowledged his uncle, and finished up: "And finally, on lead guitar, all the way from Domino, Japan, give your love to…" Joey bowed and yelled, "ME!"

Then he began singing again; quietly at first, going, "Turn it on, turn it on, turn it on, turn it on again. Turn it on, turn it on, turn it on, turn it on again!" He then jumped up in the air; and with a great synchronized clash of the instruments, he repeated the phrase and finished up the song. The audience cheered one great final time as the group took their bows, thanked the crowd, and walked off stage. Mai and Alan were the first to meet them. Joey and Mai shared a quick hug and kiss, Jake's parents congratulated their son, and then Joey and Mai said they had to leave tomorrow morning for Japan. Jake was disappointed to that his role models had to leave, but accepted it. Before he went home with his mom and step dad, Jake said, "Thanks again for all your help. Will I ever see you guys again?"

"You will, Jake. Count on it," Joey said, flashing a grin.

"Take care, sweetheart," Mai said to Jake, and blew him a kiss.

Jake waved good-bye, and then Joey and Mai went home with the Harper brothers.

* * *

The next morning, there was a longing farewell to Charlie's houseguests. Alan shared handshakes with the couple, and left Charlie to say his good-bye. Mai stepped forward first, gave Charlie a hug, and said, "Thank you for getting me to Joey." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Joey then gave his hug to his distant uncle, and said, "Thanks for everything, Uncle Charlie. You're a good man."

"I know I am. And remember, you two are welcome here anytime."

With one final wave, Charlie watched the newly formed couple embark to the airport. "Well, they're gone now. It's just you and me again, bro," Charlie said to Alan in the kitchen.

"You think we'll hear from them soon," Alan pondered.

"Most likely. Those two are inseparable; their crazy about each other, and once the rest of the Duel Monsters world hears about what happened after their duel, there's going to be tons of publicity about it."

Charlie's hunch about Joey and Mai's relationship was right. Within a matter of days, the local newspapers were running stories about the Tournament and its aftermath. About a month later, the _Duel Monsters Illustrated_ magazine released a cover story on Joey and Mai. Charlie picked up the magazine and checked it out. Joey and Mai were on the cover, standing back-to-back and with their faces turned toward each other. The headline read: Duel Monsters' Newest and Hottest Couple: how Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine hooked up, and why they love the game as much as each other.


End file.
